The Suitcase Twins
by x.Heavenly.Bliss.x
Summary: It was a nice,relaxing summer's day at the Kiryuu house. But Mr and Mrs Kiryuu discovered that baby Ichiru and Zero were missing. Where could they be? A nice little one-shot based on the Kiryuu family!


Hihi! Just to say I do not own Vampire Knight (though I wish I could :D)

I personally think that we should put up more fanfics based on the Kiryuu family as a whole instead of just Ichiru and Zero.

This is my first fanfic so be nice, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**The Suitcase Twins**

It was a nice, warm summer's day; Mr and Mrs Kiryuu were sitting on their deck chairs, in their back-yard, chilling out in the warm breeze and being embraced by the sun's light rays. They try to enjoy it as much as they could because it was very rare for them to get time off their vampire hunting job, and relax like this and spend time with their cute, three-year old twin little boys, Zero and Ichiru.

Mrs Kiryuu sat and read her weekly "Women" magazine, while Mr Kiryuu was sharpening his hunter sword till it glistened under the warm rays of sunlight.

Mrs Kiryuu then sat up and scanned her back-yard, thinking it was a bit too quiet for comfort.

"Where's Zero and Ichiru?" she asked her husband.

"I don't' know," he shrugged, and carried on concentrating sharpening his precious sword.

Mrs Kiryuu looked at her husband with a glimpse of annoyance and wondered where her little boys could be. Could they be asleep? She glanced at her watch and thought that they probably have since it was about 2 o'clock in the afternoon and it was about time for the boys' afternoon-nap anyway. She giggled quietly to herself as the cute thought of her two little toddlers sleeping together was absolutely adorable.

"I'm going to check them out," she said and stood up to go inside the house.

"Ichiru, Zero?" Mrs Kiryuu called.

No answer.

She went to the toddlers' bedroom expecting to find her two baby boys snuggled up to each other in bed. But there was nobody there.

"Zero, Ichiru! Where are you, babies?" She called in her motherly voice, hoping that her sons would answer.

Still no answer.

Mrs Kiryuu's heart sank and started to panic as both of her boys still didn't answer.

Just then Mr Kiryuu came up from outside.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I can't find Ichiru and Zero!" exclaimed Mrs Kiryuu.

"How about we both split up? You look upstairs and I look downstairs," suggested Mr Kiryuu.

"Alright then," she said quickly as she was too worried about where her precious little boys would be.

Mr Kiryuu rushed downstairs, and the first room he went to was their living-room. There were no signs of the twins except from their colourful toy cars and planes which "decorated" their living-room floor. He looked under the chairs, the dining table, behind the doors and behind the curtains. There was still no sign of Ichiru and Zero.

Mrs Kiryuu basically looked under, behind, and above all the furniture in the upper part of the house. Ichiru and Zero were still nowhere to be seen.

Mr Kiryuu ran back upstairs to meet his wife, only to find her on her knees, hands over her face, sobbing.

"Where are my babies?" she cried.

Mr Kiryuu wrapped his arms round her shoulders and gave her a soft peck on the forehead.

"It will be fine, love," he said gently, "they must be somewhere in the house."

"Let's call the police," Mrs Kiryuu sobbed.

"And Touga-san," her husband added.

Half an hour later, there was one police car and an old, maroon Volkswagen Polo car parked outside the Kiryuus' home.

"When was the last time you have seen your sons, sir?" a tubby police man asked while taking notes on his small note-pad.

"Well...we were having lunch together an hour before they went missing," he answered, "After that the boys went back upstairs to play and my wife and I were sun-bathing outside."

Yagari Touga let out a small laugh.

"I never knew you know how to relax, Kiryuu," he teased.

"Not helping," Mr Kiryuu snapped back.

"Are you absolutely sure you searched in every room of the house?" he questioned.

"Yes, we looked in every nook and cranny of the house, sir," Mrs Kiryuu sobbed.

The police man tapped his pen on his note-pad, trying to figure out a way of finding the missing twins.

"How about I bring Pedro in and maybe he can, you know... "sniff out" your twins?" he suggested.

"Pedro?" both Mr and Mrs Kiryuu and Yagari echoed.

"Oh sorry, I mean our police dog," he explained, "One of our best police dogs in our division."

The three confused adults looked at each other, and there was a few seconds silence as they thought about the idea.

"Alright then," Mrs Kiryuu said after recovering from her shock, "Anything to find my little boys!"

So the police man picked up his phone from his pocket and phoned his colleagues to bring Pedro over.

Fifteen minutes later, a tan-coloured Bloodhound came sniffing into the house, followed by the police man. The two parents and Yagari looked at the dog with fascination.

"Everybody, meet Pedro!" the police man proudly announced as if he was in a dog show.

"Ok, first you need to give us something with the twins' scent on it so Pedro knows what he is sniffing for," he explained, "Then he will remember the scent and will actually look for the people who matches the scent he smelt earlier."

Mr and Mrs Kiryuu nodded in awe at the intelligence of the dog, but then quickly rushed upstairs to grab a piece of clothing belonging to the twins. They returned with a light-blue t-shirt with the word "Trouble" on it. The police man raised an eyebrow at the t-shirt but gave it to Pedro to sniff. Mr Kiryuu avoided eye-contact with the police man as he was slightly embarrassed about the piece of garment they chose for him.

Pedro sniffed up and down at the small piece of clothing, picking up and closely studying the scent on the garment.

After five minutes of "studying" the piece of garment, Pedro was ready to go.

First, the dog sniffed in and out all the rooms on the bottom level of the house. Once the process was finished, the two parents looked at the police man intensely, hoping for any good news about their twins. The police man sighed.

"Sorry y'all," he said, "Haven't found anything yet. Maybe we should try upstairs."

So that's what they did. Mr and Mrs Kiryuu lead Pedro and the police man upstairs followed by Yagari, wondering how he got dragged into this whole hullaballoo. First, he was in a meeting with all the other Vampire Hunters in the association. Then Kiryuu phoned him saying that their sons were missing. What kind of parents were they, letting their kids go missing? Despite the fact the two were very well-trained Vampire Hunters. Yagari sniggered to himself as he knew from the day the two, now panicking couple, got married; something's bound to happen to their poor children. Nevertheless, they are like family to him, and the twin little boys were like his own sons too, so it wouldn't do any harm to help out.

On the upper floor of the house, Pedro has been through almost all the rooms on the floor. There was still no sign of Ichiru and Zero. Both parents started to look desperate and the police man began to wonder if the twins were really in the house, because if they weren't then there was going to be a hell lot of trouble in the neighbourhood.

The police dog headed into the final room, Mr and Mrs Kiryuu's bedroom. Mrs Kiryuu tightened her fists, praying that her sons would hopefully be in this one final room. Mr Kiryuu saw his wife's anxiousness and wrapped his hand round hers and gave her a gentle smile, comforting her.

Pedro was sniffing through one half of the bedroom when he suddenly froze. The four adults stared at the dog intensely, waiting for another reaction from the dog.

"Did he find something?" Mrs Kiryuu asked with a glimpse of hope in her voice.

The dog carried on sniffing till it got to a giant, storage cupboard. Now there was a very high chance that two tiny, three-year old boys could hide inside there. The police man slid the cupboard door slowly, finding clothes neatly stacked on the top shelf and two suitcases at the bottom. One luggage was small, and looked as if it could only be used as a hand-luggage when going away. The second one was one of the _big_ ones which had wheels attached to it. The police man looked closely at the contents inside the cupboard, and noticed that the big suitcase was unzipped and the top was jammed slightly opened, as if something was keeping it up.

A big grin crept onto the police man's face as he opened up the unzipped suitcase and was surprised by his findings.

"Mr and Mrs Kiryuu, are you positively sure that you looked in every nook and cranny of this house?" he asked as he smirked at the couple.

"Why, yes, officer," replied Mr Kiryuu, confused by the police man's sudden question.

"Well, look what I have found," he pointed.

The police man directed his sausage-like fingers at two sleeping figures inside the suitcase.

It was Ichiru and Zero.

The two twins were found peacefully snuggled up next to each other inside the suitcase, undisturbed, as if nothing had actually happened. Almost everybody went "aww" when they saw the sight of the twins curled up in the giant suitcase.

"My babies!" cried Mrs Kiryuu, and ran to the suitcase to pick up her sleeping little boys.

She picked up Ichiru first as he was the one sleeping nearest to the cupboard door.

"Mmnnn," he squirmed as his mother gently carried him out of his new bed. Then it was Mr Kiryuu's turn to take Zero out of his sleeping "nest". Zero swung his tiny fists about sleepily, uselessly trying to fight off whoever was disturbing his slumber in the suitcase. Mr Kiryuu planted a peck on his son's forehead and Zero then settled down in his arms.

"Well, I guess this case is solved then," said the police man, "Who would have thought little boys as young as them could find such a strange, but good sleeping place?"

"Yeah," agreed Yagari as he watched the two relieved parents lay their sons onto their beds.

After laying their twins into bed, Mr and Mrs Kiryuu thanked the police officer and Pedro over and over again for their great help in finding their missing children.

Once the police man was heading to the door of the house, about to leave, the two parents asked if there was anything they could do in thanking the police man.

"Well...can you please-"the police man was cut off by high-pitched screaming heard from upstairs.

"Oh, they're awake," said Mrs Kiryuu, "I'll just go and get them."

Mr Kiryuu watched his wife run upstairs but turned his attention back to what the police man was asking for.

"Sorry...so what do you want us to do to return the favour, officer?" asked Mr Kiryuu.

"Erm... Just make sure you lock your cupboards so your twins won't get in again, ok?" said the police man.

"Alright," Mr Kiryuu smiled, "I won't let that happen again."

The police man then lead Pedro out of the house feeling relieved for the Kiryuu family that their kids were lost in the house instead of outside in the "big world", otherwise there would be a lot of hassle going on.

So from that day on, Mr and Mrs Kiryuu learnt to always keep an eye on their twin sons, and to lock every single cupboard and suitcase in the house so their twins won't find funny places to sleep in again.

**THE END**

* * *

So how was it?

I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic!

Please, please, please **review** and leave some comments behind as it can help me a lot and encourage me to write more!

I'm cool if you have any complaints but point them out **nicely **I will try to improve!

Christine xxx


End file.
